Pranks that lead to What?
by Lil' Miss All dat
Summary: Kel and Dom get invloved in a prank war. What will become of it someone getting hurt? Love? read and find out! Ok sucky summary story way better
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay I know starting another story in the middle of another is a bad idea but I did It anyway. I wanted to right a KelDom and my other is looking like a KelRoald. So Read and Destroy!!!

Disclaimer: Pssh I wish.

Fierce yells of "Domitan" could be heard all over fort SteadFast as an angry Lady Knight looked for a very unlucky sergeant. She finally found her victim in the Mess Hall.

Not using the element of surprise she stomped her way over getting his attention.

"Domitan," she said calmly despite her angry appearance. "Where are all my clothes?" Some men from the Own snickered she gave them a death glare and they instantly shut up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about O Protector," He smiled at the face she made at the sound of her nickname. She held up a note, one he recognized but did not say so, it read

_Dearest Keladry,_

_I am sad to say all your clothes have disappeared and you have nothing to wear but dresses. Have Fun!_

Even though the note was not signed Kel new the only person that had enough guts to pull a prank on her was Dom. _If he wants to play two can do that._ She thought.

She sauntered up to him so their bodies were slightly touching keeping their conversation quiet.

"You are such a bad liar," she laughed. Even though he was an accomplished liar everyone knew that only Dom would pull a prank on her and she knew that too. She also did not miss the shiver he produce when she breathed on him.

"If you want to play I can play too."

And with that she left. He loved the way her body fit into his. And they way she could whisper in his ear and him not have to bend down. _But Kel doesn't notice those things._ He thought bitterly _That's just the way Kel works, not a romantic bone in her body._

"Well it was nice knowing you Serge." Said Wolset as he dodged a playful sat aimed at his head. "What just saying goodbyes before it's to late." And he too walked off.

_Well he's probably right about that._ And he went back to his lunch

"Great. Just Great," muttered Kel. She had a meeting with the stump in twelve minutes and her only pair of breeches [the ones she had been wearing when Dom took her clothes where covered in practice court mud.

And he definitely go to the meeting like that. She decided on an amber colored dress. She didn't remember buying any of these.

Dom must have asked Lalasa to make them for him. She thought she looked rather good. She pinned her hair up with a single pin.

Just then Meathead burst through the door and was about to make a dramatic entrance but was rendered speechless. Kel rolled her eyes.

"Don't stare Meathead." He recovered enough to ask,

"Why are you wearing a dress?" he practically shouted. Kel laughed and shook her head.

They all knew of Kel's dislike of dresses and why she was wearing one for no apparent reason was well weird.

"Your cousin took my clothes," He raised a quizzical eyebrow. Kel threw a pillow at him. "You are so perverted. Come on we'll be late," and she pushed him out the door.

Meanwhile Dom was in his rooms menatlly giving himself a lecture on why he shouldn't like Kel. Shouldn't but he still did.

He didn't take her clothes far they were actually sitting in a drawer in his dressing room. He loved to see Kel in a dress and figured this was the only way [besides someone hosting another wedding. Not likely was this.

He knew Kel would have to change sometime. He couldn't take the clothes she was already wearing._ Though I would love to take them of her. _He thought then hit himself. _No. NO. NO! You can't think of Kel that way. She's you comrade, friend, a total hottie._

He couldn't keep Kel from his mind for long so he decided to take a walk to clear his head. The first thing he saw was of course Kel in an Amber colored dress looking beautiful as ever.

_Damn. This isn't working Oh well might as well go torture her some more._ He fell into step beside Kel.

"How's it going?" Kel ignored him "I like your dress." He tried

"I bet you would," was the quit answer.

"Aw, come on Kel. It's just a joke," She turned to face him.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" his silence was answer enough. "If you would so kindly return my clothes I might not have to resort to drastic measures."

"I don't think so," he smiled. Kel knew he would say that so she already had revenge planned.

"Okay then. If you say so," she grinned and walked off

"Uh Oh. That can't be good," he said mostly to himself.

A/N please review. I'm not forcing you or anything they're just highly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Retaliation

A/N OMG I seriously don't know how you guys read that last chapter. Gods it was horrible but I promise this one will be better!! Read and Destroy!

That night Kel snuck out of her rooms as the night guard called midnight. Revenge could and would be so sweet. She walked easily to the Own's barracks.

She slipped the key into Dom's door. Neal had given it to her without fuss claiming that he wanted to stay on the Lady Knight's good side.

In her hand was a bottle of super glue she had Neal also whip up. _Oh this will be fun._ Thought Kel. She first wanted to find her clothes.

A little birdy told her that they saw Dom carry them here [literally. She checked under the bed. Nothing. The nightstand. Not there either.

Lastly she checked the dressing room. The top drawer the first one she opened contained her clothing. _Not being very creative is he?_

After she had put her clothes in a bag she had brought along it was time for payback. She stalked quietly over to Dom's bed. She lifted up the sheet carefully and slowly.

Her heart fluttered at the sight of his bare chest. _Stop it Kel._ She ordered herself. _This is time for revenge not falling for him like a court Lady._

She covered the sheet quickly in the glue then gently laid it back down. He rolled over. Kel laughed quietly at her picture of what he was to look like tomarrow.

She picked up her clothes and left. Revenge. She was begging to like that word.

Kel was in the mess eating breakfast and smirking like an evil person [I know great simile huh?. Then Raoul asked hesitantly,

"Kel?" she looked at him. "Are you okay?" She smiled wider [if that was possible.

"Of course milord." She sat back in her chair "I am great. But it's one of you sergeants that will not be okay." As if on cue Dom came through the mess doors.

His sheet was stuck to him. That was the only thing he was wearing for he could not get any clothing on under or over. The whole mess erupted into laughter.

But one look at his face made them all quiet. Except for Kel and Raoul with nothing to fear. Kel was close to tears of mirth and Mr. Giantkiller had his head in his hands trying to muffle his laughter.

Dom walked angrily over to them.

"You think this is funny!?" he yelled. They calmed down a bit.

"Yes," one look at him and they started laughing again.

"And how'd you get your clothes back?" he asked disappointed she got them back so quickly.

"The same way I glued the sheets to your body," she struggled not to laugh. "I snuck in,"

"How'd you get in?" he question. Crossing his arms. Which was quite difficult.

"I got a key,"

"How?"

"Neal gave it to me." He turned sharply to his cousin. And started twords him. "Don't hurt the poor Meathead. Look at it from his position." She reasoned. Putting a hand on his arm/sheet. "If I asked for something would you refuse me?"

He relaxed "Point taken," he sighed and turned to her. "Now how do I get this off?" Kel and Neal grinned evilly. Dom was scared.

"Very slowly," started Neal

"And very painfully," finished Kel. Dom was both scared and very confused. "You have to rip it off," she explained. She and Neal dragged him across the hall and into his rooms.

"Now this will be fun," said Kel rubbing her hands together. She reached for the sheet covering his arm. Then sharply and quickly ripped it off.

Dom yelled. "That hurt," he complained.

"We told you it would," said Neal reaching for his other arm. That's how it went for the rest of his body. When he was finally stripped of the sheet. He stood skin raw and clad in only a loincloth.

Kel started to blush but forced it down. She disappeared in his dressing room and threw some clothes at him. Dom realizing why blushed an impressive shade of pink.

"Till tomarrow Sergeant," she said then left. Neal looked almost pitiful for his cousin. If he knew what was good for him he would stop this now.

"She is so dead," growled Dom.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Neal sitting on the bed. Dom raised an eyebrow. "I'm just saying _you'll_ be the one dead if you retaliate." He left with that as well.

"Meathead just said something smart," said Dom when he thought Neal was out of earshot. "But whoever said I was smart?" he asked

"No one!" yelled Neal. He had heard what his dear dead cousin said. _Aw well. Sucks for him._

Kel went out that morning to practice her glaive. It was too stuffy inside. She swung the glaive until it was a blur. Satisfied with her practice she headed to her rooms to wash up.

When she opened the door a bucket fell on her head. It fit perfectly around her skull. She pulled it off. When she did several colors were left in her hair.

"Oh well that's not a problem," she said looking away from the mirror and climbed into the bath. She washed her hair twice to make sure she got it all out.

When she looked in the mirror one more time she screamed. The colors had not come out. Purple, Green, Red, and Blue dyed her hair still.

"SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!!!!" she screamed audible to the whole fort. And a certain blue-eyed sergeant was very very scared and for a good reason.

A/N Okay peeps review por favor!! I am scared for Dom. Just to let you know I have no idea where dom got the colors it was the first thing that I came up with. And I know what Kel is going to do next.

WARNING!! Major fluff in next chapter!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!


	3. Uh OH

A/N Dear Keladry's revenge!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am still in the evil mood from my other story. As I said major fluff this chapter! But still no cigar they will NOT I repeat NOT get together in this chapter. Read and destroy!!!!

Disclaimer: I think I've forgotten this in every chapter of this story so far but you know the drill. Don't own 'em.

Dom ran to Neal's room and banged on the door. Neal opened the door annoyed. When he saw the scared look on his cousin's face he became suddenly brighter.

"May I help you dear cousin?" he said in his custom Neal drawl. Dom glared at him.

"You know I already signed my own death warrant! Now I need to find a way to burn it." He pushed past Neal and started looking for a suitable hiding spot.

"Again, may I help you?" he followed Dom around the room.

"Okay. I'll put it in Meathead language. I need to HIDE!!!" he yelled.

"I hate to say I told you so. But I told you so!" Meathead gloated. Dom was so worried and angry at the same time it made Neal want to burst out laughing. Which he did.

Dom decided to hide under the bed. He stuck out a little being so bulky. Neal sat down at the coffe table and began to read.

A knock on the door brought him to his feet again. He opened it to find a very annoyed Kel.

"My dear Lady Knight!" said Neal extravagantly.

"Not now Neal. I know Dom is here. Unlike some people I'm not stupid." Neal moved in front of her blocking her view of his room.

"Dom is not here." Kel gave him a look. Neal was one of the worst liars she knew and he wasn't getting any better. She heard a shuffling noise. It was cloth against floor.

"He's under the bed isn't he" she crossed her arms over he chest and Neal could tell that she was getting impatient.

He opened his mouth once to lie then thought better of it. He nodded once and let her past. She stalked to the bed and grabbed the first thing her hand came into contact with.

Which happened to be poor Dom's shirt. She pulled, hard, and out came Domitan smiling weakly.

"I'm guessing I wont be able to talk my way out of this one." She looked at him evilly. She had no prank in mind but something more painful.

"Oh no!" She dragged him out of the room. She thought she heard him whimper and that made her all the more maniacal.

"What are you going to do to me?" You could tell he was scared.

"You owe me something painful and you will do it with me several times!" His eyes widened as he guessed what it was. His assumption was confirmed when she led him to the stables. "You're going to make me joust," it was a statement.

"Yes and as many times as I would like," When she had her back turned he did what any sane man would do, he ran. Kel guessed something like this would happen so she asked the horses to stop him.

One named Moonlight stopped him at the end. Kel laughed while she saddled Dom's horse. She tossed him a lance and grabbed her own. She smiled wickedly and pushed him in the direction of the ring.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

When they were finished Dom sported many bruises and was unseated he didn't know how many times and Kel was smiling broadly at her victory.

"Till supper dear Sergeant!" she called and gleefully jogged up to her room.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N I know this chapter was short and I know it has been far too long since I updated but I already know what next chapter will be about and that chapter is when MeatHead comes in YAY!!!!!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


End file.
